Disability income insurance policies are sometimes purchased to insure against loss of earning capacity. Such policies may be purchased individually or as part of a group plan. In some cases, the insurance policies insure against loss of earning capacity specific to an insured's regular own occupation. Such insurance policies are often referred to as “own occupation” or “own occ” polices. Under such a policy, whether an insured is considered totally disabled is determined based on the insured's ability to perform the duties of the occupation performed by the insured during the time period preceding the disability. For example, for a surgeon, whether the surgeon is considered totally disabled may be determined based on the surgeon's ability to perform the surgical procedures and other duties that were performed prior to the disability.